Meeting the Seasons
by Sloppy Joe 313
Summary: Jack is curious about everyone else's seasons and ends up meeting all of the nature spirits.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost smiled knowingly at the girl.

"April Showers,"he said."So, we meet again."

Her hair was black yet long past her waist and wavy, smooth as silk, and rippling as the water. It was tied back with a blue cloth headband, just enough so you could see her face. It was pale and she had bright blue eyes framed by dark lashes. Her lips were red and radiant. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a blue green hoodie. On her feet were black rubber boots. She smiled.

"Jack Frost,"April said."I was wondering when I would run into you. It's been awhile. Five decades to be exact."

"April who?"Jamie asked.

Jamie, Sophie, and Jack were building snowmen outside.

"You know that old poem?"Jack asked."April showers brings May flowers?"

"Yeah... Wait are you saying that April Showers and May Flowers are real people, too?"Jamie asked.

Jack smiled and nodded toward April."So, what're you doing here?"

She fake pouted."Well, I was gonna make it rain, but it looks like you beat me here."

Jamie shook his head."Jack your world never ceases to amaze me. Hi! I'm Jamie Bennett and this is my sister, Sophie."

"Mmm, it's so nice to be seen again," April said."Hello Jamie and Sophie Bennett. You know I've worked with Jack before?"

Jamie shook his head. Jack gave him a playful shove on the shoulder.

"How do you think we get freezing rain?"he asked.

Jamie smiled."That is so so cool. How did they come up with the poem and the months and all that?"

"Well, to be honest, they kinda named April and May after us,"she told him."They just forgot about us over time. I'm older than Jack, you know."

Jamie's eyes brightened more with everything new he had learned.

"So, what do you say, Jack Frost?" April asked.

"Freezing rain?"Jack suggested.

"Freezing rain,"April agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack had never met the summer spirit before. He now stood before her, curious.

"So, uh, what do they call you?"he asked, swinging his staff around.

"Summer,"she spat."Summer Breeze. Something unheard of in your season. Also known as May Flowers."

She had spitfire, Jack had to give her that much. He quickly tried to make amends.

"Hey, now, there's no need to get feisty-"Jack began.

Summer barked out a laugh."No need? What are you doing in my season, Jack?"

Jack shrugged."Just hangin' around, I guess. Got bored, so I decided to stop here since I've never really experienced summer before."

Summer studied Jack with her ocean blue eyes.

"Doesn't the heat get to you?"she asked.

"Nah, that's just a myth,"Jack said, grinning."I will tell you though I do eat a lot of ice cream in the summer. And swim a lot."

Summer tossed her golden blonde hair, disrupting her crown of flowers, and sniffed.

"Well then,"she said."I wonder what I'd be like in the winter."

"Probably all bundled up,"Jack reasoned.

Summer nodded."And I wouldn't want to lose my tan, now would I?"

Jack looked. Summer had not just an incredible tan but a glow about her. He supposed it came with being a spirit.

"No, I guess not..."Jack said, slowly.

"You should meet my sister, Autumn, sometime. You two would really hit it off. Well, it was nice meeting you, Jack, but I've gotta fly. Don't cause any trouble!"she called.

"Consider me warned,"Jack muttered, as he watched Summer fly off.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack had decided to take Summer's advice and meet Autumn. There was a dark haired girl, with her back to Jack, standing under a red and gold tree. Her skin was pale, almost like Jack's. Yet, something about her struck Jack as unusual.

"Pippa?"he asked, cautiously.

The girl turned. She had bangs and a touch of color in her cheeks, unlike Jack. Her eyes were a chocolate-y brown.

"Jack Frost, I'm guessing?"she said."I'm Autumn Breeze. But what did you call me before?"

Jack shook his head, in a daze.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. It's just... You remind me a lot of somebody."

Autumn nodded her head."I see. As you remind me of someone. But it's impossible. Never mind."

She turned away, but Jack grabbed her arm.

"No! Wait! What did you mean when you said I reminded you of somebody?"he asked.

Autumn hesitated, clearly not sure where to start or whether she should be telling him or not.

"Well... Um,"she began."I once had a brother. A long time ago. He died saving my life when I was a kid. I used to live by the expression,'My brother saved my life so I'm going to live it to my fullest.'"

Jack's jaw dropped.

"After he died, my mom had another baby, which surprised us all. A little girl. I tried to be the best big sister I could and be what my brother was to me. I died with pneumonia when I was nineteen with two kids and a husband. Starved. Gave the last of the food to the kids."

Autumn suddenly found herself flying backwards as Jack hugged her.

"Mom had another kid?"he asked."And you got married and had a family?"

Autumn squirmed under Jack's grasp.

"Um, yeah. What's the big deal, Jack?"she asked.

He took a deep breath.

"I think... I think I'm your brother, Pippa. I'm Jack."

Autumn looked unbelievably at Jack, then smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Is it really you?"she asked.

Jack nodded and grinned."I used to call you pipsqueak, remember?"

Autumn threw her arms around Jack.

"I used to tell May all about you! About the big brother she never got to meet!"

Jack tightened his hug on his sister, then abruptly let go.

"If I remember correctly, you married Henry Bennett, right?"he asked.

Autumn nodded.

"Then, come on!"Jack said."I need you to meet somebody."


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie ran from his friends, laughing. He jumped in a big pile of leaves and immediately started covering Sophie with them. Jack smiled slash smirked at his sister.

"Watch this,"he said.

Jack formed a snowball, in spite of the season and threw it at Jamie. Jamie paused touching the snow on the back of his head. Autumn was just about to chew out Jack when Jamie jumped up.

"Jack! What are you doing here? It's autumn,"Jamie greeted.

"Wait, he can see you?"Autumn asked.

Jack nodded."Well, Jamie, I'm here on very important business."

Jamie snorted."You and business?"

Jack tried to look offended."Hey!"

"Sorry, Jack, those two things just don't mix. Now tell me why you're really here."

Jack thought for a moment.

"Do you believe in Autumn? I hear that she's the one who makes the leaves all of the pretty red and gold colors."

Jamie looked at Jack, curiously."Is she?"

Jack nodded his head, enthusiastically."Totally. Here she'll even prove it."

Jack held out a leaf to an invisible spirit, one that was still green.

"Jack, I don't know about this,"Autumn said.

"Come on, just trust me. These kids are special. I'll tell you why in a minute,"Jack said, easygoing as ever.

Autumn nodded and touched the leaf. Immediately, hues of red and gold transformed the leaf. Jamie was looking at her in awe. Not at the space where she was, her.

"Remember your family tree project, Jamie?"Jack asked, softly.

Jamie nodded.

"Well, this is your great times a hundred-"

Autumn elbowed Jack."I know I'm old but come on."

"Alright, alright. Great times a thousand grandma,"Jack said while ducking his sister's hit.

Autumn's grimace quickly turned into a face to match Jamie's.

"Wait, are you saying that these kids are our descendants?"

"Surprise?"Jack said.

Autumn looked at Jamie then at Sophie and got down on her knees.

"My mom said I looked like you,"Jamie whispered."Is it true you're really the autumn spirit and my great grandma?"

Autumn nodded and touched Jamie's hair.

"You do look like me,"she said."Brown hair, brown eyes."

She took Sophie in her lap.

"You, little girl, have got your bangs in your face just like I always did."

Sophie giggled and climbed onto Autumn's back.

"Piggyback ride!"she squealed.

Autumn laughed."Alright. Here we go!"


	5. Chapter 5

Jack wasn't sure if he should make this visit. Yet, here he was, outside Old Man Winter's castle. He had given it a lot of thought and had paced back and forth before he came. Jack was worried that Winter would be jealous of him. He finally shook his head and decided to go. Jack tentatively knocked on the door. It slowly creaked open.

"Uh, hello?"Jack called, stepping inside.

"Jack Frost,"a voice said."Never thought I'd see you here. But I'm not one to push people away. Come in."

Old Man Winter was old indeed. He had a long white beard that dragged on the floor, including his hair, and his face was full of wrinkles. Jack could hardly tell if he was aware of anything. He wore a long blue robe, the edges decorated with snowflakes. Jack suspected it had once been frosted, like his hoodie. He surprisingly found out that Winter carried a staff of his own.

"Jack Frost,"he said again, musing."What brings you here? I am no longer the bringer of winter, much less of anything, so why would you want to see me?"

Jack gulped."I guess... Just to visit couldn't hurt, right?"

Winter barked out a laugh and Jack jumped.

"For the first time in 300 years you decide to visit since you've stolen my job? Oh, but I'm well beyond my time. It's probably a good thing you did take over. Kids have fun snow days instead of isolating blizzards."

Jack chuckled nervously."Come on, Winter. You weren't that bad. My sister and I used to play in the snow all the time when I was human."

Winter chuckled and relaxed."Good to know, Jack. Good to know. It gives me a peace of mind."

Jack hesitated."Well, I'm sorry to say I can't stay for much longer. I should be leaving about now, in fact."

Winter smiled, kindly."Go on then. You've brought this old man enough joy in your visit."

Jack waved goodbye and smiled to himself as he flew off. He was glad he had decided to come visit.


End file.
